


Daily Life

by drarryandlarry4lyfe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Shipping, Smut, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandlarry4lyfe/pseuds/drarryandlarry4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically these are events that I have done or think of based around my ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Life

So Freeform (abc family) did a Harry Potter marathon all day. Since I love Harry Potter so much and wanted to revisit my childhood. I watched it. It wasn't until around 8:30 pm during a commercial break that I got up to get something to eat. This is the conversation with my family. 

Me:*walks to refrigerator *

Dad: Oh look who has risen from the dead.

Me:

Dad: What were you doing locked in your room all day? You we're talking to old men?

Me: Ew! Dad, Louis isn't that old and I wish he'd talk to me. No, I was in my room watching Harry Potter.

Dad:

Me: 

Dad:

Mom: I KNEW IT! Man if your dad wasn't here I would've watched it with you...

Dad: what...

Me:*laughs while walking back to my room with food*


End file.
